scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Phantoms Too Many
Two Phantoms Too Many is the twelfth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo's New Show. Premise At a birthday the gang visits Scooby’s family. But two phantoms haunt the nearby graveyard and they are stealing from the Doos. Can the gang solve the mystery and capture the phantoms? Synopsis Scooby and the gang are driving to Scooby's parent's house. A lot of Doos are coming to Scooby's birthday party at the house. Scooby is blindfolded in the back of the van while Shaggy wraps some birthday presents. He has gotten Scooby a giant box of Scooby Snacks for his birthday. They drive past a spooky cemetery. When they arrive, the gifts are all wrapped. Scooby no-longer has a blindfold on. They enter the house. Mumsy-Doo and Dada-Doo greet them. Scooby-Dum, Sheriff-Doo, and Scooby-Dee come. Shaggy asks where Scrappy-Doo is. A note appears on the wall. It says: Scrappy-Doo is ours. Doos, if you want to puppy bring us 100,000,000 dollars. From - The Phantoms Soon, the gang splits up to look for clues, but Scooby stays with Mumsy, Dada, Dum, and Dee. Scooby-Dum says Scrappy made a great cake. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Fred are looking for clues at the cemetery. They see two phantoms. The phantoms chase them away. After escaping the phantoms, Shaggy and Fred hear "Ruff! And double ruff!" They follow the noise. They walk by a grave that has been dug but nobody is in it. The phantoms push them in. Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma are searching the house for clues. They see Sheriff-Doo wondering around. Daphne is going to say something to him, but when he spots them, Sheriff-Doo makes a run for it. Meanwhile, Shaggy and Fred are out of the empty grave. "Ruff! And double ruff!" Scrappy-Doo's voice echoes through the graveyard. Shaggy and Fred split up to look for Scrappy. The phantom appears and chases Shaggy away. Scooby runs into Shaggy. Scooby explains he went looking for Scrappy too. Scooby and Shaggy continue looking for Scrappy. Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma are looking for clues. They decide to head over to the graveyard. At the cemetery, Daphne and Velma see the two phantoms. The phantoms chase them around the graveyard. Daphne and Velma soon find Fred. "Put 'em up," Scrappy-Doo's voice echoes. "I'll splat you!" Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are searching for clues and Scrappy. "Uncle Scooby," Scrappy calls. Shaggy and Scooby walk into a shed. They find Scrappy tied up. After untying Scrappy, Scrappy says they need to splat the phantoms. Scooby and Shaggy say they need to eat first. They run off to find cake. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking for clues. Scooby and Shaggy run up to them with Scrappy-Doo. They say they found Scrappy-Doo and cake. Velma sees something on the floor. She pockets it and says she has the mystery all wrapped up. Fred says it's time to set a trap. He starts drawing a blueprint. Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy go off to have some fun before the trap. They head back to the Doo house. Inside, they bring in Scrappy. Shaggy and Scooby say it's too dangerous for Scrappy to be part of trapping the phantoms. He and Scooby leave without Scrappy. They soon arrive at the graveyard. Fred's blueprint is done. Scooby won't be the bait as a birthday present from Fred. Shaggy and Scrappy are running from the phantoms. They chase them into Fred's trap. The phantoms are Scooby-Dee and a robot. Scooby-Dee was angry that everybody forgot about her birthday, so she tried to ruin Scooby's. Sheriff-Doo comes and takes her away. Soon, the gang and the Doos (minus Scooby-Dee) are eating cake. Scooby opens a birthday present. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Phantoms Suspects Culprits Locations *Doo Home *Cemetery Notes/trivia Category:Decca03's Stuff